The primary objective of making this cross was to produce a new rose variety having the continuous blooming habit, compact plant size, glossy foliage, and disease resistance of the female parent and the double flowers, richer flower color, and extensive branching of the male parent. The pollination occurred in late spring 2007. Seed from this cross germinated during the winter of 2007/2008 and ‘Phyllis Sherman’ was identified as a superior seedling and was first asexually propagated during the summer of 2008.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the polyantha commercial class designated ‘Phyllis Sherman’. ‘Phyllis Sherman’ was originated by me by crossing ‘BAIpome’ (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,602) and ‘Mountain Mignonette’ (not patented).